Dungeon
See Fu Ben and Squad Characters that are in a dungeon are not given a timer while: #They are solo #They are in a squad whose leader is in that dungeon Once they join a squad whose leader is not in the dungeon, or leave the squad they are in, they are given a timer. Characters who have a timer active are counted as outside of that dungeon. Therefore, if a character leaves a squad, any of their former squad members they invite will also receive a timer. The Instance System The first instance is for Level 19, Reputation 80. Usually every 10 levels the next instance will follow (**see notes below for FB49**). When first reaching the level of the instance (Level 19/29/39/49 etc) you will be able to get a "Fu Ben" (FB or Iron Blood Tablet) quest. After the introduction from the Elder, the Challenge is issued, and an iron blood tablet is received that allows access to the mission reward of Exp. from the Challenge boss or bosses. The player holding the tablet must be the party or squad leader so they can interact with a stone pillar, either at the beginning of the instance or near each boss (pillar will have a yellow shield - will be grey if they're not the leader). Interacting/talking to the pillar is usually referred to as "tabbing" (ie: "use your tab on this boss" or "have you tabbed yet?") Powerful weapons for the quester are awarded for completion; substantial Exp. awards to the entire squad, which use character level as a multiplier (ie high levels get very good xp for their level) are the incentive for helpers, so it is usually easy to find powerful aid in completing FB quests. **Most FB's have 2 sets of pillars: one set in the very beginning of the cave, and another pillar closer to each boss. Generally it's wise to wait to "tab" on the pillar nearest the boss. This is because sometimes people in your squad/party might have connection issues while killing mobs in the dungeon, before reaching the boss(es); if you tab in the front of the cave and anyone disconnects, upon re-connecting & rejoining your squad, they may not get the quest again. Waiting to tab until you get close to boss reduces the chances of a problem. Notes Once you put the iron tablet into the pillar ("tab"), every squad/party member will receive a quest to kill the boss. This ensures that everyone in the squad, high level or low level, will get experience. It is important to note that it is quite possible for a character to receive an FB quest, the tablet, and the first part of the quest (clearing the dungeon), and not be able to complete the quest to kill the boss, and no one will receive Exp for it. This can be due to two factors. *First, the character does not meet the Reputation requirement. Reputation is not received from killing normal monsters, quests give a small amount. *Alternatively, someone leaving the group before the quest is complete also causes the quest to fail. Because of this, most groups wait till the boss to turn in the tab and obtain the quest. However, this strategy falls foul of the first danger, and time clearing the instance will be wasted, unless it can be firmly established that the quester has sufficient Reputation. Also, it is usually a rule for the tab holder (the one who needs the Fu Ben completed) to have first pick on any and all drops. After the boss is killed, everyone should leave squad which will give a timer and teleport everyone out except for the last person in the squad. They can either use Town Portal or have someone invite them into a squad once they are out of the instance. It's also important to note that your ability to jump and embrace are disabled in dungeons. Level 19 Reputation 80 Instance - Den of Rabid Wolves (Untamed) Den of Rabid Wolves is a normal sized instance. The iron tablet quest will reward 8000 XP for every party member after killing the boss. At higher levels, players will obtain more experience. Level 19 Reputation 80 Instance - Firecrag Grotto (Human) Fire Cave is a normal/small sized instance. The iron tablet quest will reward 5000XP for every party member after killing the boss. At higher levels, players will obtain more experience. Level 19 Reputation 80 Instance - Cave of the Vicious (Winged Elf) Scorpion is a normal sized instance. The iron tablet quest will reward 6000 XP for every party member after killing the boss. At higher levels, players will obtain more experience. Level 19 - Tideborn class has a cave in their section of the map, but there is no Iron Blood Tablet, and there is only one boss, with no mobs to kill. Level 29 Dungeon - Secret Passage Secret Passage is a large sized dungeon that is not actually instanced. All players exist in the same version of the area. Many quests take place in the secret passage, and it's also home to Fu Ben 29, Shade Eido, and Dismal Shade. Level 29 Instance - Hall of Deception The Hall of Deception is a small sized instance. The iron tablet will reward 6000XP after killing the boss. Before you can enter the Hall of Deception you have to travel through the Secret Passage. Level 39 Instance - Gate of Delirum Gate of Delirum is a large sized instance. You have 3 iron tablets for it. The first and the second will reward 7500XP, the third 9000XP. All together its 24000XP. This instance is very tricky and can be very hard without an experienced group. Level 49 Instance - Secret Frostcover Grounds Usually completed after you've reached level 51, or you won't have collected all of the quests required inside. Because of this, some people incorrectly call this one FB51, but in fact, since all FB's end in 9 and you can receive the tabs at level 49, it's correct to refer to this as FB49. NPC will give you 2 tablets, but there are 3 bosses to kill. After tabbing on and killing the 2nd boss, the player whose FB is being completed must teleport back out of the dungeon to turn in a quest and receive the last tablet. It's advisable for a higher level player to either make sure all mobs have been killed up to that point, or escort the player back to the rest of the squad. This FB has some random walking mobs ("walkers") who may cause a problem for the lower level player unless all mobs have been killed. After killing the 3rd boss, the player whose FB is being completed will get a popup for a 4th boss. There is no tablet for this boss, but it should be killed while there to complete the quest. Level 59 Instance - Valley of Disaster Usually completed after you've reached level 61, or you won't have collected all of the quests required inside. In addition to the boss quests and iron blood tablets, there's a quest to collect "tokens" inside the cave. You won't get this token quest until completing another quest outside, to kill level 59/60 mobs & collect drops. Level 69 Instance - Wraithgate Usually completed after you've reached level 71, or you won't have collected all of the quests required inside. The last 2 bosses in this dungeon are in the same area and will usually need to have one lured out and killed at a time. These last 2 bosses are very difficult and will need a knowledgeable higher level player to tank or you may experience a complete party wipe! Level 79 Instance - Hallucinatory Trench * Level 89 Sage / Demon After choosing whether your character is to be a Sage or Demon, the relevant quest is done in one of the two dungeons. Characters can enter either dungeon no matter their choice. Eden (Demon 89) Brimstone Pit (Sage 89) Abaddon (Demon 100) Seat of Torment (Sage 100) Links * All maps : http://johanderijck.wix.com/pwi-pinkmafia#!fb-bh-maps-and-bosses/c19v1 Category:Dungeons Category:Locations